I don't hate you
by neglected appleseed
Summary: "Do you hate me Ash?" Her voice sounded shaky and scared  Just a quick 1-shot


Ash: 17

Iris: 17

Cilan: 20

**I Don't Hate You**

Iris's P.O.V

We were walking along the path to the next gym, Just Ash, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew and I. The sun was setting. Ash had started one of his weird laughing fits with Pikachu at the moment. And I couldn't help but steal glances at him. _He looks so cute whenever he laughs… STOP IT IRIS, your just friends. Although he is __**really**__ good looking. He has grown taller, and his muscles have matured a bit to. Damn you teenage hormones! _I was broken from my thoughts when Cilan sad, "This looks like a good place to set up camp, its getting late."

"Ok, I'm going to go explore a bit." Said Ash as he started to go off into the woods. I looked at Cilan for approval; he just nodded and motioned toward Ash.

"Thanks Cilan, ASH WAIT UP!" I screamed as I ran in after him. I eventually caught up, it was nighttime now and we had been walking for a while, just chatting. (And maybe a little flirting) He looked up at the sky, "Jeez, its nighttime already. Guess we should head back huh. We wouldn't want Cilan to think anything naughty now would we? Hehehehe" he said with a smirk. Lately Cilan had said that we were getting closer and was worried that something **bad** might happen. He kept going on saying stuff like 'you shouldn't ruin your sweet taste with these sour actions' and stuff like that. We always hastily denied what he was saying. I just shot Ash a glare who was giggling at his perverted joke.

"UUGGGHHH, you are such a child!" I said flicking him on the fourhead.

"OWCH! Ok I guess I deserved that. Hey I have and idea; first one to get back to the camp wins, ready, 1-2-3-GO!" He shouted while jumping up the nearest tree and swinging on vines to the campsite.

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted before quickly making my way up the tree and catching up to him. While we were swinging through the forest together I looked over at him. He had a playful look in his beautiful, sparkling eyes… _Stop it Iris. Focus. _ I had fallen behind, and we were almost back at camp, I started going faster, we could see the camp Cilan, Axew, and Picachu had set up in the distance. I was almost there, then my vine broke, sending me flying towards an oblivious Ash. I smashed into him, sending him flying too. We both fell right into the middle of the camp, startling Cilan into making him drop the firewood. It took me a second to realize were I was. I was literally _lying_ on Ash. Our faces were literally inches apart.

"Sorry Ash" I breathed. Every part of me is saying I need to get off of him, but I didn't. I stayed there, looking into his eyes for Arceus knows how long.

"ACKHEM!" Cilan's overly loud cough broke me from my thoughts. I quickly got up and stood around nervously. I could feel myself blushing.

"Y-yeah, so uhm, sorry about that A-ash." I said awkwardly.

"That's okay," he said, he was still on the ground, staring off into the distance, probably astonished at what happened.

"Yaaaawwwwwnnn, oh wow look at my wrist its time for bed," I said, trying to brake Cilan's death glare and the awkward silence that had fallen over us. I quickly walked over to my sleeping bag, laid it down and pretended to sleep. I peeked my eyes open to see Cilan stomp over to his sleeping bag and go to sleep, and Ash, absentmindedly walk over to his, still in deep thought. I went to sleep, but I woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't sleep anymore. I stayed there thinking for a little while until I came up with a conclusion. _I have to tell Ash How I feel_. So I did the first thing that I could imagine. I walked over to Ashes sleeping bag, and nudged him awake.

"Hey Ash, can we go take a walk, I can't sleep," I said shyly.

"I don't know Iris, I'm really tired," Ash replied groggily, obviously half-asleep.

"Ugh, you are such a child!" I said walking away. I smiled inside. _Calling him a child will get him to do almost anything._

"Wait Iris!" _Perfect _"I'll go on walk, it'll help me too."

Ash's P.O.V

We hadn't been walking for a long time before we found a fallen tree to sit on. I was still trying to make sense of it all. _Does she like me that way? What was that thing earlier? Do I like here? Well of course I do, but still how would I tell her, I KNOW! I'll start a conversation with her, then ease the question in. _

"Iris I-"

"Do you hate me Ash?" Her voice sounded scared and shaky.

"Huh? Of course I don't hate you Iris, your one of the best I've ever ha-."

"NO IM NOT! I'M ALWAYS MEAN TO YOU AND I'M ALWAYS CALLING YOU A CHILD AND NOW YOU HATE ME!"

She had started bawling. I calmed my voice down and said "Iris I could never hate you, your kind and funny and exciting and smart and… beautiful." I said the last part cautiously. She looked up at me with a glint of hope that soon faded into more sorrow.

"You don't mean that." She said in a whimper.

"Yes I do, I'll prove it to you"

With that I lifted her chin up gently with my finger and made her eyes meet mine. With my other hand I cupped her cheek, leaned in and closed the gap between our lips. I got terrified I had done something wrong when she tensed up and didn't respond, but she soon kissed back. I felt like fireworks were going off in my stomach. Feeling a need to get closer to her, I brought my hands down to the small of her back and pulled her close. She reached up, took my hat off and lightly stroked my black hair.

We stayed like this for a while until I broke away and said, "Iris… I love you."

Iris smiled warmly, burying her face into my chest, "I love you too."

Just then you could here Cilan's voice, " HELLO? GUYS? WERE'D YOU GO?"

"come on we should go back to the camp," I said, "We wouldn't want Cilan to think anything naughty now would we?"

**what do you Think? I know its not great, but give me a break, Its my first.**

**Review please**


End file.
